Sesame Akane
Sesame Akane ( ''Ses-suh-mee . Ah-kah-Nay'' ) '''is the lead protagonist. Named for her small-size, she makes up for it with unusual strength. Sesame is a dutiful and vigilant young woman, who has embarked on a quest to help her homeland that has recently come under threat. Helpful to a fault, she rarely turns down anyone’s request when asked, though this too causes her problems as it often distracts from her main goals. Sesame is desperate to prove she is more then capable of doing all she sets out to and tries her best to keep a brave face in the wake of adversity. Biography Sesame Akane was born to Eiran (father) and Ginger (mother) Akane, she has an elder sister named Soya and a maternal grandmother named Yuza. Her mother passed away in childbirth and was raised by her Grandmother and Father. She grew up on the island nation of Akai where her father was the leading General of the Akaian army. She is half common short-hair cat and half Bengal-tiger type Fera. She apprenticed under her grandmother in cooking, which was her original career path but in her late teens was finally able to train as a warrior (briefly) under her father's tutelage. Which she wished to become after seeing her father and sister train for years. Sesame discovered her strength ability in adolescence after being bullied but was barred from using it by her father. Her life was relatively mundane and had an a-typical upbringing, she briefly had a fling at 17 with a young man who had no romantic interest and was using her to get close to her sister, Soya. Sesame's life forever changed when Akai was attacked by the Iron Ward in order to find the island's hidden artifact, a crimson piece of cloth. She was able to retrieve the item with a key from her father and dodge an assassination attempt before finding the town completely ransacked. Her father Eiran died in the attack, she attended his funeral before embarking to the mainland on her own. She hopes to find her sister Soya and bring justice to those who destroyed her home. Personality and Traits Sesame is best described as small and feisty, she is determined, vigilant and stubborn. Despite having a fiery temper with an unusual amount of strength - she is loyal and dutiful, never ignoring a cry for help. Unfortunately this tendency causes her to find herself railing off her original ambitions, Sesame can also be calm and collected. She is the first to step up for her friends and defend someone who she feel needs her help. She often acts as the straight-man of the group, sometimes being one of the few characters with any common sense in a strange situation. She shows great leadership capabilities and isn't afraid to organize a group when needed. Relationships '''Kibbles: Sesame seems to have a good relationship with Kibbles, as Kibbles saved her life from the King Slime. Indebted Sesame decides to allow the Mage-In-Training to tag along. Sesame seems to listen to Kibbles even during times of distress, as seen when they group was introduced to Claire. Sesame often depends on Kibbles whenever her brashness gets in the way - as she has a better way with words than Sesame. Sesame also seems humbled by the fact Kibbles looks up to her as a great warrior. Claire: ''' Sesame and Claire did not get off to the best of starts. Having her face slammed by the teleporter pod Sesame enraged gets in an argument with Claire. This results in Claire's pod being kicked away, the two often butt heads as Claire's foot-in-mouth disposition seems to ignite Sesame's temper. Despite the issues, Kibbles was able to get the two to enter a truce. Claire likes to tease Sesame , much to her dismay. Sesame and Claire's relationship started to improve as Sesame smoothed over the swindle-deal between her and Farron, promptly solving the issue before it escalated further. Even though Sesame seems to get rather annoyed at Claire's antics, the two seem to be bonding in their own unique way. '''Farron: Sesame finds Farron as most do, a blunt businessman with questionable practices. She was swindled by him during their first encounter with a bad potion. Farron has a confrontation with Claire during their faulty transaction for the pistol, but Sesame steps in the fray and solves the issue by offering to pay him off. Sesame seems eager to prove her reliability with Farron as he doesn't trust her at first, Farron finds her eagerness as naivity. Mason: Skills and Abilities 'Cooking- '''She is a skilled chef and learned this from her Grandmother, Yuza. She does most the cooking for the group. '''Hunting/Fishing - '''She learned to hunt and fish from her father,Eiran. She knows a bit about tracking and foraging, but seems to snub Farron's suggestions in favor of bagging bigger game. '''Hand to Hand Combat-' She is quite good at hand-to-hand when fighting Dante and the giant Razorbeak. She accidentally broke a boy who was teasing her arm in anger as a child. 'Sword Proficiency - '''Briefly trained by General Akane, her father - she still has alot to learn but can do basic combat. '''Super Strength - '''She has the super-strength ability, a trait which Mason also has. This allows for a stronger enraged version known as 'Berserker' - she can lift,jump and punch much better than the average Fera. '''Phasing -' Not much is known about this ability as of yet, but while 'dreaming' she can enter various possible realities or view them as branching windows. Gallery Trivia * Sesame is particularly small due to being born prematurely. * Her weapon of choice are two handed buster sword. This comes from Cloud from Final Fantasy VII. * She was loosely designed based on Laharl from the video game Disgaea. * Sesame was designed to be androgynous, but would identify more as a tom-boy. * She originally had twin-tail hairstyle, similar to the vocaloid Hatsune Miku. * Sesame was trained to hunt wild-game by her father Eiran * Sesame cannot swim. * Everyone in her family (save her father) is named after various foods,in particular those used in Asian cooking. * She currently wields two Ubers - which allows for 'phasing'. * Sesame has prophetic dreams and is somewhat psychic. * She is younger than Soya by 10 years. * She is aligned as Chaotic Good character. * Thus far she has been in the most fights and has had the most battle-damage. * She is the shortest character that isn't a child,robot or dwarf at just 5'0". * She was bullied as a kid and is presumed to be less traditionally attractive than her sister. * She is naturally muscular and strong, she does not need as much exercise of someone else with a similar physique to maintain this. * Having the Strength ability gives her Berserker power, which is a temporary increase in power.She shares this trait with Mason. * She is voiced by Aimee Smith in the UberQuest Volume II Kickstarter, Amy Smith has also done voice-work for various video games and tv-series such as ; Freedom Planet (Milla), I Love Yoo (Megan Cho) and Don't Notice Me (Mika Kittinger).